


choke me in the library

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Crack Fic, Dubious Consent, Library Sex, M/M, how do i tag please i would like some help, no beta we die like men, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: quackity finds himself stuck in the library with only technoblade for company. things escalate.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 57





	choke me in the library

**Author's Note:**

> don’t come at me this is the first time i’ve written anything for fun also this started out as crack but yknow

“Are you ready to go, Quackity?” Wilbur asked as he finished checking out his books.

Quackity and Wilbur had been at the library to get books, as one does at the library. Although Wilbur was slightly surprised that Quackity could read, he gratefully accepted the offer to go to the library with him.

“Not yet, I still need a few minutes. You can go ahead though, I’ll be here a bit longer and you probably need to make sure Tommy doesn’t burn the house down trying to make dinner,” Quackity replied, still trying to find a few novels that Wilbur had recommended.

Thankfully, the house they shared with Tommy, Tubbo, and Phil was only a few blocks away so they could easily walk back. The house was small enough to be affordable, but definitely wasn’t cramped. Phil and Wilbur were the more responsible ones in the house, with Phil acting like a dad and Wilbur and older brother. Unfortunately, Phil was at the grocery store, and Tubbo and Tommy were completely clueless about cooking, so they probably just made cereal for dinner.

“Alright, but make sure you don’t take too long! It’s closing soon,” Wilbur replied. “Cya back at the house, Quackity!”

Wilbur closed the doors behind him with a soft click, and Quackity realized that he was the last one in the library. The librarian had left a few minutes prior, saying that they looked like “responsible boys.”

After Quackity had finished checking out his books, The Hunger Games, he walked towards the exit, gently pushing on the doors. To his confusion, they didn’t move. He pushed harder on them, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized he was locked in. He tried to not panic as he looked through the librarian’s desk for a spare key, not caring about how much of a mess he was making. He realized that he left his phone back at the house and internally cursed himself for doing so. Quackity guessed he just had to make the most of his time there before Wilbur got worried and saved him.

He walked around for a bit, randomly picking up books that looked interesting and almost immediately setting them back down when he read the first sentence.

“What are you doing here this late?” A male voice behind Quackity asked, absolutely scaring the shit out of him.

When he turned around to look at who had asked the question, he was face-to-face with someone almost a foot taller than him. The first thing he noticed about this guy, besides his height, was the fact that he had long, braided pink hair. The second thing he noticed was that he was extremely attractive.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Quackity responded, meeting the taller guy’s eyes.

“Well, I’m always here around this time, and you’re not, so explain yourself,” he said bluntly, looking at the shorter boy with slight interest.

“U-um, well, I sorta got...locked in?” Quackity said, getting slightly flustered at the intensity of the guy’s stare. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Technoblade, or techno short. What’s yours?” Techno asked.

“I’m Quackity, Quackity HQ,” he responded.

“You mentioned you got locked in? Well, lucky for you, you’re cute and I have a key,” Techno said, leaning down slightly to be at eye level with Quackity.

Quackity flushed slightly because of the complement and his proximity to Techno.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write anymore, nor do I read problematic things. I moved on relatively quickly, sorry about this being incomplete though.


End file.
